The installation or setup of modern pharmacy order picking apparatuses generally requires three working days. As soon as the order picking apparatus has been completely set up, startup takes place, followed by calibration of the storage locations and filling. Two further days are required for this purpose, and a time span for equipping the apparatus can be extended if a large order picking apparatus is being installed in a pharmacy. The usual operation of the pharmacy is therefore disrupted for at least five days.